When He Came Back
by Rityposususu
Summary: After the war ended, Haruno Sakura kept her eyes on the front gate, waiting for the person that had promised to be back to her.
1. I'm Home

Summary: After the war ended, Haruno Sakura kept her eyes on the front gate, waiting for the person that had promised to be back to her.

Author's Note: Imagine that it's been two years since Sasuke once again left the village after the war. Sort of out of character for both main character. Still fighting over my mind if I should do it two shots or only one shot. Hm.. I don't know. Anyway. I'm continuing the Interview with Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara. A long hiatus. I am deeply sorry about that. SasuSaku is a canon, omg. 3

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto and this scene didn't happen in the real manga... and I hope they do it in Anime instead.

* * *

><p>It was the nineteenth birthday of Haruno Sakura, where the young girl celebrate it on her parent's house. With the guess of her friends, one was missing in the party and she doesn't want to mention his name.<p>

Two years had passed ever since he left in the village after the war, ever since then, not a single word from him. But Sakura kept his promise in her mind and wouldn't mind waiting until she grew a gray hair.

In her party, the fifth Hokage, Kakashi, announced his retirement, making Naruto the next Hokage of their village. Naruto, to his surprise, jumped around in the room and shouts about being excited about it but then Kakashi stopped him by saying, "I'm not quitting right now, Naruto." with Naruto's dismay, he pouted in the corner.

Nevertheless, Sakura was happy until the end of her party.

When everyone left the house, Sakura went to her room with sadness filled her eyes. Another birthday without her love ones, Uchiha Sasuke, who had promised to come back for her. But ever since he left, not a single news about his whereabouts.

Did he really redeem his sins? Or did he went on a journey to achieve his goals? A lot of questions flooded Sakura's mind, but all of her question is answered by Sasuke's last words, "I'll see you soon… Thank you."

With those words stuck in Sakura's mind, she couldn't help but to blush and wear a sincere smiles.

She was called downstairs by her mother saying that there's another guest that wanted to meet her.

"Sasuke-kun?!" She rushed to the door, eyes glimmering as she felt the strong chakra that surround the person. But to her dismay, it wasn't Sasuke. It was Sai.

"Sakura-san," His voice was weary, as if a person behind him stabbing his heart, Sai exhale the air that surround them and asked to enter the house. Sakura moved aside and let Sai to enter.

They were sitting in the couch with Sai sweating a lot and Sakura got curious as she made Sai to speak faster.

"The thing is… I was planning to propose to Ino after the party but then she got mad."

"Tough,"

"I know. I was wondering if you could help me out." With Sai's eyes looking straight at Sakura, she nodded her heads and ask for at least a day to cool Ino's mind.

After Sai left the house, before handing Sakura his gift, a scroll of protection, Sakura went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

She had promised to herself that she wouldn't be worrying about anything. Not a single thing and yet Sasuke always pop up in his mind.

She took a cup out of the cupboard, filling it with a cold water from the faucet and before she can take a sip, the doorbell rings again with consisting of a knock, a hasty one.

Her mom answered it instead as she took a long sip of her cold drink.

It was silent at first. Her mom might have a visitor for herself and without looking behind her back, she went upstairs with heavy footsteps.

She laid down on the bed with her eyes still light to close them. She wander her eyes on the ceiling then suddenly to the open window besides her. The image of the little boy Sasuke appear in the dreary clouds. She frowned, she always thought of him.

Does he thinks of her sometimes? Even if in the negative way? Maybe not.

Her eyes land on the photo they took when they were a little genin, a lot of memories flashed in her mind.

She begun to cry, letting the tears she hold throughout these years after his departure. She felt vulnerable, unable to contain her feelings.

After all the years they've been through, Sasuke hasn't come back to her side…

Suddenly, she felt the bed dipped down on the side and before she can look at the person that had invaded her privacy. It must be Naruto, since he always invade her. Her eyes was covered by the person's hand. It was cold, probably been outside for so long, and large.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She call out but the person just hum in respond. Kakashi came to her aid once again. When she felt like crying onto someone's shoulder, her fatherly figured sensei always there.

"Sakura, you don't need to cry like that. It's your birthday." Her sensei said softly, wiping the tears that started to form in her eyes. "Think about it. Sasuke might have gone into troubles in his journey, but he did promised that he will be back."

"But sensei, it's been two years since he left." Sakura whines as she sobs, sitting up as she holds her sensei's hand. "I want to see him, sensei."

"And you will, Sakura." As Kakashi patted her head, Sakura fell in her bed again and cry out until sleep took over.

When everything that includes about Sasuke, Sakura would jolt up and eyes watering as she remembers the day Sasuke had left her. She look around, seeing that Kakashi had left. The window was still open and when Sakura stood up to close it, a shadow appear right in front of her, making Sakura to stumble backwards and land in the floor.

"What the-" She curse once her butt landed on the floor with a loud thud.

A snicker was heard in the background and before Sakura could throw her fist in his face, she froze when the moonlight shone right under him, revealing his feature under the dim light.

"Sasuke-kun…" She breath out, relief, bewildered, and surprised.

Sasuke enter her room with cautious step, his eyes never left hers, with a soft sincere and lovingly smile appearing in his lips, he said softly, making Sakura to burst into tears once again but this time it's happiness. "I'm home…"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I am deeply sorry about the few mistakes in here. Hope you guys enjoy this! Reviews are appreciated. 3<p> 


	2. Approval

She was unable to move as Sasuke move forward to her, handing out his hand for her to take it. But she couldn't move, so how can she reach his hand out?

"Sakura?" He asked her, calling out her attention as he felt that Sakura's mind is occupied with something. He knelt down in front of her.

His gaze didn't left hers but due to the moonlight, the pink haired girl's eyes are glimmering under the moonlight.

"Snap out of it," Sasuke said, a bit annoyed. "I know that you didn't expect me to visit you such notice."

"No, but.. what? How can I say it…?" Sakura stammered in her words, unable to speak properly as well.

Sasuke face her with his straight face, but couldn't hide the feeling of Sakura being shy about his appearance. "I've told you before… that I would be back."

"I know that. I waited.. No, it's like I really waited. But Sasuke-kun… Why didn't you-" She was cut when suddenly Sasuke grab her hand, making her lips to close tightly together and her eyes looking at his onyx ones.

"Sakura… I'm sorry but-" Sasuke's sentence was cut off when the door flew open, making Sasuke's guard down and was taken aback, couldn't move.

"Sakura, there's more cake on the-" Her father's voice died down in his throat, looking at the two in the floor with Sakura sitting on the floor and a strange man, with a weird coat on, kneeling down in front of her daughter and their hands clasped together.

"Who are you?!" Her father exclaimed, making his wife to run to their aid and saw everything as well.

Right now, they were sitting in the living room with Sakura and Sasuke sitting together and his father sitting on the master chair, which is across to them, with her mother standing besides him.

Sasuke was looking straight at her father with Sakura stealing glances over to him then to her father. He did changed his feature but there's this scent of him, the Sasuke that Sakura knew of.

Sakura felt the couch shaking or it is just her? When she grimace at Sasuke, What the hell?! Sasuke-kun is shaking and sweating so badly?! Her inner thought screamed in her mind, making her to flushed deeply red.

Sasuke is nervous in front of her parents. It's like he's requesting such a dreadful wish.

Sakura's father, Kizashi, grimace at Sasuke's expression, who couldn't land his eyes on him. Could it be that Sasuke is about to ask something regarding their relationship?

"I disagree~" Kizashi sang in the most teasing way, making Sakura's mother, Mebuki, to sigh in annoyance, as she knew what is coming after. "You; introduce."

Sasuke's body jolt visibly, only Sakura witness that, and clear his throat, facing Sakura's parent with a calm expression (almost there Sasuke), "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm the last Uchiha in the world, as I killed my own older brother for the massacre he committed, soon I regretted that. I am on the same team as Haruno-san, team 7, along with Uzumaki-san and Kakashi-sensei. I was on the journey and I came back for Haruno-san."

With each Sasuke's words had been spoken, every single bit of his words, they were weary, as if Sasuke is somewhat memorized it. His face shows many feelings of it and Sakura knew that this is Sasuke's first time.

"Oh, so you were the kid which my daughter had been telling us." Kizashi reply, a bit slowly for Sasuke's liking. "I must say, your introduction, kid, is somewhat related to your older brother, Itachi-chan."

Itachi-chan? Sasuke thought and soon was engulf with Sakura's mother. "Oh, you are such a cutie pie like Sakura-chan had described."

"Mom!" Sakura whiend in the background.

Sasuke couldn't find any words about her mother. She's lovely just like his mother. But her father seems to be in Sasuke's way as the father kept quiet, couldn't respond when Sakura's mother engulf Sasuke.

When Mebuki prepared some tea and cakes for Sasuke and Sakura, they ate quietly… with Sasuke taking a glance at her father and vice versa.

Sakura is still at the state of confusion. Why did Sasuke introduced himself like he was asking her parents to give her to him? Like they are going to… Suddenly, she knew why her father became bitter and her mother being so flashy in front of them.

Sasuke is asking her parents some approval for their upcoming wedding. And right now, Sakura couldn't hide her smiles.

When everything is done, Sasuke and Sakura walk down to the front down, making Sasuke to turn his back to face Sakura and said that he would visit Naruto and Kakashi, and might ask either of them some room for him to sleep.

Sakura intended for Sasuke to stay, there's one room for him near at his parents' room, which Sasuke declares and bid her a goodbye.

"My birthday…" Sakura whisper as soon as Sasuke went to the darkness of the night, "He didn't know. At least he came back." With that, Sakura closed the door and run upstairs to her room.

As soon as she opens the room, Sasuke was there, sitting on the window.

"But-." She was cut off when Sasuke place his finger against his lips. "Didn't you walked away?" She whispers, closing the door behind her.

"Your dad was watching us a while ago. So, I figured that I should sneaked out again. That's a clone, by the way." Sasuke casually said, hopping down on the window. "I forgot to give you this, for I, chose this for you, personally."

As soon as Sakura saw the shining object that Sasuke was carrying, tears form on the corner of her eyes, making her body to shake for the incoming sobs.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice was low mix with monotone. "Please be my wife." When Sasuke hand her the box, which is open and reveal the ring that Sasuke had brought on the journey, Sakura jump to Sasuke's arms, crying in his arms as she chant 'Yes,' in his ear.

9 months later.

"Hinata, you're pregnant?!"

A nod from the Hyuuga mistress is received, making the pink-haired girl to grimace and smile upon the news. Bringing the girl in her arms as she congratulate her.

They were in front of the store, where Sakura and Hinata, met up accidentally.

Sakura mentioned about the upcoming birthday of Kakashi and his retirement being the Hokage. Hinata had heard of it and soon, the topics goes on about Naruto and Sasuke.

Meanwhile…

"Dobe, I told you, you should name your child as Tomato."

"Are you nut, Teme? Tomato sounds boring and stupid. Bolt would be nice."

"What are you- a dobe with no brain?"

"Why you piece of-"

Naruto and Sasuke currently in Naruto's household, where the two spent their days, arguing about Naruto's incoming child. Only a few months and Hinata would be giving birth, which includes of Naruto becoming a Hokage in that day.

"Sasuke, have you proposed to Sakura-chan?"

As if Sasuke's heard that question a million times, he reply with a groan and said, "Hn," And pause, hesitating to continue, "Well, I did. But she said that we should wait for at least a week or so… maybe months."

"It's been fucking 9 months, teme. Aren't you going to proposed again?"

"Just in case, do you remember putting your brain in your head? Shall I give Sakura a call for that?"

"Shut up!"

With Sasuke winning on the argument, the door open and Sakura step inside with lots of bags in her hands. Without thinking, Sasuke's body automatically move his feet and help Sakura on the bags.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smile brightly at how caring Sasuke is. Sasuke reply with a short answer of his, "Hn."

When Naruto came up to help his wife, he saw something shining on Sakura's finger. "Don't tell me…"

With Sasuke turning around with a smirk, he teasingly said, "She said yes before, dobe. We're getting married after the birth of your child."

"You fucking asshole." Naruto smile, the bright and wide one, and Sasuke snickers at the back.

After their visit in the Uzumaki household, Sasuke suggested to visit their parents, by means Sakura's parents, for the leftovers. Sakura happily agreed.

A few minutes on their journey to Sakura's house, Sasuke sneakily grab her hand and eventually let it go as they see someone watching them from far away.

Sakura commented, "My dad…"

"Figures."

As soon as they arrived, they were greeted with hugs and kisses from Sakura's mother and an extra of glares from Sakura's dad.

Sasuke sat awkwardly besides Sakura's father in the dining table, where the two women are preparing for their dinner. Sasuke glances at Sakura's father then quickly averted it as soon as he found out he was also staring down at him.

Suddenly, Kizashi made a puns or jokes about the Great Shinobi War, which resulted of Sasuke snickering at the background.

The awkward silence filled them, unable to register what was happening, Kizashi broke the silences, "You think that was funny?"

"Y-yes.. Since it's a joke."

With Sasuke's answer, Kizashi once again glare at him but soon replace with a smile of the fatherly figure. "I like you, boy."

Did he just accept me? Sasuke thought happily, looking at Kizashi with admiration. And couldn't help to reach out for a hand-shake but to Sasuke's surprise, Kizashi hugs him instead.

Sakura and Mebuki turn their attention to them, smiling sweetly as Mebuki commented, "Your two favorite boys in the world, Sakura-chan, is hugging. Finally, your dad had show his trust to this boy."

With Sakura nodding in understanding, they didn't notice something.

They were still hugging and Kizashi took that chance on whispering to Sasuke's ear, "Use condoms first after the wedding, kid. Do not hurt my little blossom." With that, Sasuke blushed and gulp as he nods.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Another failure- I am deeply sorry about that. Mistakes might be present. Thank you~<p>

Anyway, I am here to promote my SasuSaku instagram page. If you have an instagram, please do follow my page… It's xsasusakuiscanonx Thank you once again!


End file.
